


Direction and Guidance (RUS)

by vicky_wells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicky_wells/pseuds/vicky_wells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Харрисон навис над ним, открывая правду. Циско подался назад в попытке убежать от спидстера, который, однако, вовсе не спешил его убивать. Вместо этого, он схватил его за футболку и бросил его на пол.</p><p>"Ты был мертв для меня многие столетия," - Харрисон, нет, Эобард замолчал, нависая над парнем, - "Покажи мне,  насколько ты живой и я сохраню тебе жизнь."</p><p> Циско хмуро посмотрел на него. "Ты больной ублюдок, я понятия не имею, чего ты хоч-"</p><p>Спидстер с неодобрением помотал головой. <br/>"Циско, мы оба знаем, что ты умный парень,"  - проговорил Тоун, оценивающим взглядом скользя по телу Циско.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direction and Guidance (RUS)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Direction and Guidance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916225) by [pennedgalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/pseuds/pennedgalaxy). 



Харрисон навис над ним, открывая правду. Циско подался назад в попытке убежать от спидстера, который, однако, вовсе не спешил его убивать. Вместо этого, он схватил его за футболку и бросил его на пол.

\- Ты был мертв для меня многие столетия, - Харрисон, нет, Эобард, замолчал, нависая над парнем, - Покажи мне, насколько ты живой и я, возможно, сохраню тебе жизнь.

Циско хмуро посмотрел на него:  
\- Ты больной ублюдок, я понятия не имею, чего ты хоч-...

Спидстер с неодобрением помотал головой:  
\- Циско, мы оба знаем, что ты умный парень, - проговорил Тоун, оценивающим взглядом скользя по телу Циско.

Эобард протянул руку к лицу брюнета, слегка погладив по щеке. Циско стиснул зубы, резко отпрянув от на удивление ласкового прикосновения:  
\- Пошел ты.

Мужчина ужмыльнулся, и черты его лица приобрели хищное выражение. Рука, до этого ласкающая, резко потянула его вперёд, вцепившись в волосы.

\- Возможно, мне следует указать тебе путь, ты ведь всегда так хорошо работал под моим руководством.

Циско прикусил губу от резкой боли, пытаясь вырваться из сильных рук, а Харрисон, все так же держа его волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову назад, смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Зарычав, Циско собрал слюну и плюнул прямо в лицо мужчины:

\- Засуньте свои указания себе в задницу.

Лицо путешественника во времени потемнело, и он, вытерев лицо свободной рукой, другую обернул вокруг шеи парня, лишая возможности дышать, слегка вибрируя ею, словно в предупреждение. 

\- Ну, ну, Циско. Будь паинькой.

Спустя несколько мучительных мгновений Харрисон, наконец, выпустил свой удушающий захват, и Циско, лишённый опоры, с глухим стуком упал на руки и колени, сильно кашляя и пытаясь отдышаться.

Отдышавшись, Рамон удивлённо застыл, понимая, что оказался лицом прямо напротив промежности мужчины, однако, он и пикнуть не успел, как тот уже расстегнул брюки и вновь схватил парня за волосы. Циско вновь безуспешно попытался выбраться из стальной хватки.  
\- Нет, нет, отпусти меня! - воскликнул он, пытаясь вырваться.

В мгновение ока обжигающий взгляд Эобарда сменился привычным взглядом Харрисона Уэллса, человека, которого он думал, что знал, человека, который давно уже был мертв.   
\- Циско, я не хочу причинять тебе боль, поэтому, подчинись, - он оборвал себя и продолжил тем самым, жутко вибрирующим голосом, - И сделай то, что я хочу.

Циско вздрогнул и сжал кулаки, рвано дыша. Умом он понимал, что Харрисон, Эобард, Харрибард, или как там этого ублюдка, может убить его в любой момент. Эмоционально же, он до сих пор был в шоке от осознания, что человек , на которого он работал, оказался мета-человеком и серийным убийцей, который водил их за нос все это все время. Он чувствовал себя полным идиотом.

Поддавшись эмоциям, парень не сразу почувствовал, как мужчина поставил его на колени. И умом, и телом, он понимал, что сейчас произойдёт, как бы ему ни хотелось абстрагироваться.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, сколько раз я видел тебя, как сейчас, на коленях перед другим мужчиной, нависшим над тобой, -"Но теперь ты только мой" так и осталось несказанным, но Циско и так уловил смысл.

Пока Эобард освобождался от трусов, Рамон все пытался понять, как именно тому удалось увидеть его. Как долго он шпионил за ним? За всеми нии? Циско вздохнул, поднимая взгляд на Тоуна, прежде чем опустить глаза на подрагивающий член, что болтался прямо перед его лицом. Может быть, если он потянет время, Кейтлин успеет передать Барри сообщение, и тот спасёт его?  
Его губы, тем временем, коснулись истекающий головки. Руки Харрисона грубо вцепились в волосы, насаживая на чужой член до основания. Он втянул щеки, и почувствовал, как головка уткнулась в горло.

\- Только посмотри на себя, - произнес мужчина, почти благоговейно.

Через некоторое время он почувствовал, как палец вибрирует у его головы, не делая больно, почти успокаивающе. Язык тела спидстера менялся почти ежеминутно, какое-то время он был почти нежен, ослабив хватку в волосах парня, мягко поглаживая, как будто награждая питомца за послушание.

Циско лишь слегка посасывал его орган, так как знал, что если он вообще ничего не сделает, мужчине, возможно, просто наскучит эта игра и он убьёт его. Рамон не имел обыкновения молиться богам, лишь время от времени припоминая Бога, но сейчас он молился всем, кого только мог вспомнить, чтобы Барри, чёрт возьми, поспешил и спас его, пока не поздно.  
Он выдохнул, почувствовав, как Эобард стал раскачивать бедрами взад и вперед, входя на всю длину в тесный и жаркий рот Циско. В какой-то момент он даже подумывал вонзить зубы в мягкую плоть Харрисона, укусить член, устроившийся между его губ. Но парень понимал, что так его шансы выжить резко снизятся, поэтому он просто ткнулся кончиком языка в щелку, где уже начали собираться солоноватые капельки смазки.

Тоун зашипел и застонал от приятных ощущений:  
\- Очень хорошо, Циско, - хрипло проговорил он, довольно усмехаясь.

Циско снова подвигал языком, и ему немедленно захотелось блевануть, он ненавидел это, ему хотелось ударить мужчину и бежать куда подальше, но он не мог, да и не стал бы, потому что ценил свою жизнь.

Он поднял глаза, встретившись взглядом с Харрисоном, и вложив этот взгляд всю свою ненависть, но глаза мужчины лишь стали ещё темнее, наполнившись вожделением и ликующая улыбка стала только шире.

Парень понимал, что Харрисон, вероятно, все-таки решит убить его, но он надеялся на чудо, он надеялся на Барри, потому что если кто и мог спасти его, то это Флэш.  
Он почувствовал, как спидстер толкнулся бедрами вверх, и его рот стал наполняться вязкой спермой. Брюнет дернулся прочь, выпуская чужой орган изо рта, и закашлялся, пытаясь избавиться от остатков спермы, что не успел проглотить. Спидстер все так же продолжал нависать над ним, больше не удерживая.

\- Что ж, это было познавательно, - начал он, - Когда я покончу с Барри, я обещаю, что вернусь за тобой, Циско. Наслаждайся своей свободой, пока можешь.

С этими словами он ушёл, оставив Циско одного на холодном полу бункера. Видение вдруг потемнело - очки сдернули с его глаз. Циско с криком подскочил в кресле, отгоняя остатки "сна".

 - Что ты видел? - нетерпеливо спросил Барри.

 -Ничего хорошего, поверь мне.


End file.
